


I'm glad you were the new guy

by ghostie360



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Awkward, British Characters, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Secret Identity, Shy, Strong Female Characters, War, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie360/pseuds/ghostie360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new guy turns up, hes good but there's one captain he has trouble talking to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ukraine. Winter, 1996.**

“Now we just have to wait for Zakhaev to show up.” Macmillan said to Price, looking out of one of the hotels windows.

Price went to look out of the balcony, as he got there he saw a thin young girl sitting on the ledge. “Sir, there’s a kid here.” Price called back. At this point the girl turned and looked at Price in his ghillie suit; she frowned, but then turned back to looking in to the distance.

“What? If this is a joke…” Macmillan walked over, and then looked at her, confused.

“Who do you think she is?” Price said.

“God knows, probably no one, do you think she speaks English?” He said back.

Price walked up to where she was, and sat next to her. “Hello, can you understand me?” He said slowly.

She looked at him and frowned again. “Are you one of his friends?” she had a very heavy Russian accent, and mispronounced most of the words.

Price looked at Macmillan who signalled for him to go on. “Can you tell me your name?” He said slowly again.

She tilted her head to one side.

Price pointed at himself “I’m John Price, and you?” he then pointed at her.

“I am Alexis Zakhaev” she said, again it was distorted slightly. Price stared at her, then got up and went to Macmillan.

“She said her name was Alexis Zakhaev.” Price said.

Macmillan just stared at him.

Alexis got up, took the sleeve of Prices ghillie suit and walked in to the room pulling Price with her. Alexis went to the table; she got a small box and used it as a step to sit on one of the chairs. She then rooted around in a plastic bag which was on the table, and got out an apple. When Price sat in the chair next to her she pushed the apple towards him. Price picked it up and looked back at her.

“For me?” Price said. Macmillan watching, looking really muddled at what was going on.

She nodded; she spoke but in Russian, then she smiled again.

Price looked at Macmillan, his Russian wasn’t very good, but he knew his Captain could translate.

“I think she said, _thank you for coming... I didn’t know when father would be back, he sometimes forgets me_.” He said to Price. “I’m not sure about the rest, something to do with soldiers, I think.”

“We can’t leave her here, she looks half dead already sir” Price said, giving the apple back to Alexis, who looked at him, then shrugged and started eating it.

“I don’t think it’s fair either, but we can’t just kidnap her.” Macmillan said.

“I know, but look at her, what if she dies and it was because we didn’t do anything to help” Price murmured.

“But what will we do when we get back?” Macmillan sighed.

“I don’t think it would be fair to send her to one of those adoption places, but I don’t know.” He looked back at where she was sitting; she was still eating the apple, looking at the both of them. “I guess that I could look after her” He said.

“Really? If you’re sure. Now we had better get ready.” Macmillan replied.


	2. chapter 2

**Credenhill, UK. 2011.**

“Go get Alexis would you, she still needs to do the CQB test, and the FNG will probably be here soon.” Price ordered.

“Sure thing sir.” Gaz said and walked off to her room. He opened her door to see her looking half asleep sitting on the end of her bed.

“You’re late again, Price wants you” he told her.

“Can’t I just get there in a bit, I didn’t sleep well” She said.

Gaz frowned at her, and then threw her over his shoulder. “The FNG will be here soon, and you as a Captain will be setting a bad example” he said walking through the base.

“Then as your Captain I order you to put me down!” She shouted at him.

“Na that won’t work on me, known you too long” Gaz said laughing.

5 minutes later Gaz came back, with Alexis on his shoulder.

“Tell him to put me down Price” She said.

“Gaz, put her down” Price told him.

“Sure thing Sir” He said dropping her.

She rubbed her green eyes “It’s a bit early, isn’t it?” she said, there was no trace of her accent now.

“It may be early but that’s no excuse, you were told yesterday, and why aren’t you in uniform?” He said.

“Yeah, I know I forgot; I was just really tired. What’s wrong with this, I thought we weren’t going till tonight?” She supposed. She didn’t have a problem with wearing a t-shirt instead of the issued top.

“Just go and do the CQB test would you.” He pushed her towards the start.

“Sir, it’s the FNG.” Gaz called to him.

Alexis ran the course in 20 seconds, just missing Gaz’s time of 19. She walked up to the others “I take it you’re the new guy then?” She smiled and held out her hand “I’m Alexis, by the way; but some of these guys call me Alex.”

“Yeah, I’m Soap… Sorry John MacTavish.” He stammered a little.

“You’d better go and do the test now Soap, seeing as _someone_ has finally finished.” Price looked at Alexis, and she frowned at him.

“Try and beat his time of 19 seconds” Alexis pointed at Gaz. Then she shoved him towards the start.

Walking back to the others, she thought that he wouldn’t last through half the first mission.

“What do you think of the new Sergeant then Alex?” Gaz said.

“I doubt he’ll last long, I’d give him 10 minutes in to tonight’s mission before he gets hurt or something.” Alexis laughed a little.

“I could say much the same when I first met you.” Gaz looked down at her

“Why? Is it because I’m a girl?” Alexis laughed

“Yes and no, mainly because you were 18 and I thought you’d be too inexperienced to do much. But I guess Price taught you well.” He said.

“Damned right, I’m great.” Alexis laughed some more.

“Yeah, sure you are… Anyway I’d better go and see to Soap, you know _knife the watermelon_ thing, catch you later, and get in uniform before Price sees you next.” Gaz walked off, and Alexis went to get changed before the mission briefing.


	3. chapter 3

“How is it you’re always late?” Price said to Alexis, who had just walked in to the briefing a few minutes late.

“Sorry, I went to get changed. Didn’t miss much did I?” She said and stood next to Soap.

“Well I’ve already ran through it, so get someone to tell you later. Right now I want all of you to get in some target practice; we’ve got a few hours to kill.” Price finished and pulled Alexis away from the others. “Keep an eye on Soap will you, he’s got potential, but I think he’s pretty nervous.”

“Fine, but I’m sure that he could manage.” Alexis said, walking towards him.

“Uhh… Where’s the shooting range? I went by it earlier… but I can’t remember which building it’s in…” Soap whispered to her as she was walking by.

“I’ll show you, it’s not far.” She rolled her eyes, but she took part of his sleeve and dragged him forward when he started walking in the wrong direction.

“It’s just down there, but the armoury’s here; I’m going to get my gun, back in a minute” Alexis told Soap. She came back soon after. “Let’s go” She called to him as she started walking towards the range. Once there she took the last place, next to Gaz and started shooting.

Soap waited for someone to take a break. He watched Alexis, she was a decent shot; maybe positioned a bit too far to the left, but it didn’t make much difference. Then he thought to himself, _she is good looking._ Her hair was multiple colours, (the ends blue, the middle red and her roots blonde, she obviously dyed it a lot) and it was tied up leaving her fringe and some of the shorter layers framing her face. She was nearly as tall as him, smaller built, but still muscular; most likely in her early twenties. _Na I really shouldn’t think of her in that way,_ he thought to himself after a while. A few minutes later Gaz came up to him.

“Enjoying the view, are we?” Gaz smiled as he stood next to him.

“What? Oh, I didn’t mean to stare, but she is pretty… uhhh, a pretty good shot.” Soap said quickly, a bit embarrassed.

“I ain’t judging you mate, she’s a lot prettier than most of us. Yeah I know, Price taught her since she was a kid, this is just about all she’s ever known.” Gaz said sitting down on the ground. “Don’t get in a punch up with her though; she’s a specialist in close combat.”

“Yeah…” Soap looked at her again, “Is she related to him? If they’ve known each other that long” Soap asked.

“Na, but he’s her guardian. I don’t know too much about it, they don’t talk about it” Gaz said.

“Oh ok then, is it ok if I go and practice?” Soap inquired.

“Yeah, knock yourself out kid” He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere near the Bering Strait.**

In the helicopter Alexis sat next to Soap, opposite Price. She looked out in to the sea; it looked even rougher with the storm that was going on. With the weather this bitter she started to shiver and accidentally nudged Soaps arm.

“You ok?” He muttered.

“I’m fine, be better once we start moving though.” She mumbled back. Soon enough they were on the ship’s deck, and had started moving up. Efficiently they all cleared the bridge and crew quarters, they then proceed through the cargo holds; searching for the suspected nuclear devise.

“Hold up” Price ordered looking at one of the crates. “Open it up.”

Gaz and Alexis opened up the crate looking at what was inside.

“Is that Plutonium?” She said trying to read what was written across the crate.

“I think so, it’s in Arabic.” Price said, listening to his radio. “Right, Soap grab the shipping manifest, we need to leave, reports of fast movers have just come in”

As they were leaving, the ship had started to be fired upon. Knocking all of them off their feet. Alexis got up first and helped Gaz up, seeing that Price was dragging Soap to his feet. They sprinted back up to the deck, and the helicopter was waiting; but it had already started to move away, forcing them all to jump. Alexis got there first, and then Price, and Gaz. Soap was last, and jumped a little too short, causing him to slip and slide back. Price grabbed his arm, holding him still, Alexis took his other arm, and they pulled him in.

“Well… That was fun” Alexis said sitting down.

Price scowled at her, and Gaz sitting opposite rolled his eyes being used to her sarcasm. Sitting next to her was Soap, who shook his head but was smiling a little.

Alexis leaned closer to him and whispered “Their boring old shits” which caused him to laugh slightly.

“Do you know where were heading next?” He said to her.

“I think we’re going back to base, after that I don’t really know though. I hope there’s something to eat as well.” She murmured to him.

“Ok then. Yeah me too I didn’t eat much before… Being honest, I was a little nervous about working with you guys. But don’t tell the others they’ll just laugh.” He said giving her a shy glance.

“It’s ok, I won’t. When Price got me to come and see the base with him when I was about 15; I was pretty nervous, but don’t tell Gaz he’ll just take the piss.” She said giving him a small smile in return.

“I couldn’t really see you being worried about much.” He mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Alexis looked confused.

“Well you must be the only female combat soldier in the SAS, that means you’re pretty tough, in the ship you didn’t seem phased by any of what happened, and your nearly always smiling, well whenever I see you, you are” Soap looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Well, since I met Price I always had an interest in the military, so I guess that I’m just used to it, this is like second nature to me.” She spoke, then she looked at the floor “Just because I smile doesn’t mean that I don’t get anxious over anything.”

“About what?” Soap was curious as to what she could worry about. But he realised he had overstepped the mark when she looked back at him, then turned away frowning.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” He started. But Alexis cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter, nothing you would understand anyway.” She muttered.

Soap sighed, thinking that he shouldn’t have been so prying, especially when he had known her for less than a day.

Once they were back at the base Soap gave Price the manifest, who told them all to piss off whilst he had to tell command about it. He looked over at Alexis, who was talking to one of the others; he hoped that he would get another chance to apologize. Instead she walked away from everyone to her room, and Gaz showed him to his billet.

Alexis sat on her bed, _I could get something to eat, ugh, I might run in to Soap, I can wait for breakfast, at least everyone else will be there too._ She thought _. Didn’t he see that I don’t talk about that kind of thing? Well he has only been here for about a day… maybe I should cut him some slack._ She then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis got up the next morning, she looked at the clock _7:15 Shit! Why didn’t someone get me…_ she thought. After getting dressed in some skinny jeans and a navy tank top; she then headed to the canteen to get breakfast. She walked through the doors and sat by Gaz at the table.

“Afternoon” He said.

“Hey, I’m not that late, looks like everyone else had a lie in too” She said looking around.

“They’ll all be here soon, probably knackered after last night.” He said laughing.

“Useless arses. Any new missions today?” As she finished Price and a few of the others walked in.

“Maybe we’ll find out now” Gaz muttered.

“You look like someone’s shit in your coffee, what’s up?” Alexis called over to Price.

“Tastes as bad” He said with a small laugh. “Uniform, Alex!” He said frowning.

“Yeah sorry, I didn’t know what we were doing today.” She mumbled the excuse.

“Well today you get to show Soap around this place” He said to her.

“ _Really?_ I’m a Captain now, why can’t I do stuff like you?” She complained.

“You want to do paperwork, well fine if that’s…” Price started.

“Ughh…Fine, can I have some toast first? I barely had anything yesterday” She said frowning at him.

“Gaz where is Soap, he’s late.” Price turned to Gaz, ignoring her comment.

“Billet 3, I think him and some of the others are still asleep” He said through a bacon sandwich.

“Go and wake them up, I’ll make sure there’s some food left for you both, so go, now.” He said to Alexis, who scowled at him some more as she got up.

 _Fuck me;_ Alexis though as she walked over to the billets, _can’t believe that I have to do this shit… Time they all fucking woke up, and they had better damned well listen._ She threw the door open with a bang. “RIGHT YOU PRICKS”. All the men looked up at their eyes wide. “YOU’RE ALL FUCKING LATE! GET YOU LAZY ARSES UP AND OVER TO THE MESS HALL, NOW!” She shouted at all the soldiers still inside. All the men looked confused and a little scared of her. She then walked out and slammed the door behind her. They hurriedly got changed and walked out, seeing her waiting outside the door made them go a bit quicker. As Soap walked by she caught hold of his t-shirt sleeve and pulled him to the side.

“As you have only been here a day, it doesn’t matter that you were a bit late, too much, that was mainly for the others, and I just like shouting at people.” She smiled at him.

“Oh ok then, I didn’t even realise what the time was, it freaked me out a bit.” He said apprehensively, thinking she might shout again.

“It’s ok, I’m always late. Anyway Price wants me to show you around the whole base, then we can have food, so let’s try and get this done before 9.” She said to him.

“Ok then, but can I just say that I’m sorry for yesterday, I didn’t mean to be nosy” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Forget it; I just don’t really talk to people about that shit. I want my breakfast, and I’m guessing that you want yours too, so let’s go” She said pulled on his sleeve again.

Once they had finished and got to the canteen, everyone else had left, but there was still some toast left on the table.

“Thanks Price, not like I wanted bacon or anything” She frowned as she sat down, and Soap sat next to her smiling a little.

“If you want something to drink the water cooler thing is over there” She said pointing to the other side of the room.

As they started eating Alexis looked up at Soap, _Ugh I may as well tell him, or we’ll both feel bad_ , she thought, and then turned away “I get worried when Price goes on missions without me…” she murmured.

“What?” Soap looked at her.

Still facing away she said “you asked what made me nervous yesterday.”

“Why does that make you nervous?”  He said softly, though that was difficult with his harsh accent.

“Because he’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a normal parent, and I don’t want him to die on a mission where I can’t say goodbye” she exhaled and lent on his shoulder.

Soap didn’t really know what to say so he pushed his plate to her “you can have my toast if you want it.”

Alexis looked at him, then took a slice and started nibbling on it. Soap smiled to himself and took a piece for himself. “Would you… uhh, do you want to go, shooting in a bit?” he said.

“Yeah, that would be good” she replied.

As they started heading down to the range but Gaz called them over.


	6. Chapter 6

“Al-Asad just executed president Al-Fulani on national television” Gaz told all of them.

“The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it’s too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in a few hours, code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia” Price replied.

“Nikolai, sir?” Gaz questioned.

“Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp.” Alexis told him.

“How did you know that and I didn’t” Gaz said.

“Maybe because I’m of higher rank than you” She smiled at him. “I’ve known him for ages anyway, he’s a pretty nice guy actually”. Alexis replied.

“He supplied the intel on the cargo ship operation” Price looked at all of them. “Nikolai’s in hell right now. We’re gonna walk him out… We take care of our friends. Let’s move.”

**Caucasus Mountains, Russia.**

“Gaz, smell that?” Price murmured.

“Yeah. Kamarov.” He said back.

Soon enough Kamarov appeared. “Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price.” He said to them.

“What’s the target Kamarov? We’ve got an informant to recover.” Price told the sergeant.

“The Ultranationalists have BM21’s on the other side of the hill. They’ve killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below.” Kamarov pointed over the hill, and then signalled for his men to move out. Price held him back but motioned for Alexis and the others to move on.

“Come on you lot, let’s move” she told them.

“What about Price?” Soap asked.

“He just needs a word with him; he’ll meet us up there.” She said.

They followed Kamarovs men up the hill, Price caught up to them soon enough.

“We’re going to go down the other way, there’s a clearer spot for your snipers” Kamarov said to them looking at Alexis. They started shooting and cleared a path for Kamarovs men.

“How much more Kamarov, I want that informant.” Price said to him.

“Not much, we need to head to the PowerStation” He told Price.

Alexis and Gaz looked at each other and shrugged, but followed them anyway. Soap tagged along, feeling separated from the others, _probably because I’m new_ he thought.

Once they had cleared the area around the PowerStation, Alexis started to feel a bit worried about Nikolai; his time was running out fast. “Price, we can’t stay here for much longer” She whispered to him.

“I know, Gaz is going to see to that now.” Price motioned to Gaz, who nearly threw Kamarov over the edge of the wall.

“Where is he?” He said to him. Kamarov just shouted something in Russian in return.

“WHERE IS HE?” Gaz shouted this time, and pushed him further over.

“The house… the house at the North East end of the village!” He said back.

Gaz pulled him up. “Well that wasn’t so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner.”

“All of you, we need to reach the house before anything happens to that informant. Let’s go.” Price told them all.

Alexis was about to rappel down the wall, but Kamarov said something to her.

“What was that?” she said walking over to him.

“Your brave you know.” He coughed.

“Price, I’ll catch up with you, I’ll meet you at the house.” She radioed to him. “What do you mean?” She said to Kamarov.

“Being the daughter of Zakhaev, and working with the British and Loyalist forces.” He looked at her.

“How did you know who I was, they last saw me when I was about 5.” She was confused at how this was possible.

“The leader of the Ultranationalists and Al-Asad know. A few years ago, they heard your name being said by one of your lot. They only knew of one Alexis, so they researched you, hacking into all sorts of stuff, found out you were who they thought, they told him, and he put out a warning; for everyone to keep a look out for you. Just about all of Russia knows who you are. Be careful out there, I don’t know what Al-Asad will do if he finds you.” Kamarov explained.

“Thank you Kamarov, I will be.” She said, and then rappelled down the wall.

She sprinted to the house where she saw Price and Soap waiting for her. “What the hell was that about?” Price demanded.

“I’ll tell you later, where’s Gaz” She said out of breath.

“He’s cutting the lights, right you two, let’s get Nikolai.”

“Alright I’ve cut the power. Go.” Gaz said down the radio.

Price slowly opened the door, and they all walked in. Soap took out the first guard they met and the next by the staircase. The soldiers in the rooms above soon realised what was happening and they were more prepared for them, even though they were without night vision.

“Alexis, you’re up.” Price said. Alexis nodded, took out her knife and entered the room. She cleared the rooms silently and effortlessly.

“Nikolai’s just in the next room” She whispered to Gaz. They both walked over to Nikolai, Gaz went first and started to help him up.

“Are you alright? Can you walk?” Gaz asked him, handing him a gun.

“Yes… and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here.” He said to all of them.

“Alexis stay with him, Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over.” Price walked out of the back of the building.

“Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We’re on our way. Over.” They said down the radio.

“Let’s go” Price called.

Alexis went last with Nikolai following her, limping. They walked down the stairs together, then across the field to the helicopter waiting. Price helped him in, and Alexis followed. She sat in between him and Price.

“Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?” Nikolai asked her.

“No their invasion begins in a few hours! Why?” Price answered instead.

“The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive.” He replied.

“What happened to you then?” Price asked Alexis.

“Kamarov told me that Al-Asad and the head of the Ultranationalists knows that I’m alive and working with you; and that all of Russia is to look for me, and let the Ultranationalists know if they see me.” She whispered to him. “He just told me to stay safe.”

“It’ll be ok Alex; we’ll make sure your safe.” Price said to her.

A while later Nikolai touched her shoulder. “I heard what you said to Price.”

“Oh, no-one else did, did they?” She asked him.

“I don’t think so, the other two were talking. Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s just I don’t see why I’m important to them, I mean most of my family’s dead. I don’t remember much about them at that, so what use can I be.” She whispered to him.

“I don’t know, but that happened about two years ago and they didn’t find you, I doubt they’ll find you now.” He said.

“I hope your right mate.” She sighed.

Soap watched Alexis talking to Nikolai. _Maybe she’s just nice to everyone_ he thought, _Maybe I should talk to her more… God how can I feel jealous, I barely know her…._

Gaz radioed command “We’ve got Nikolai! We’re taking him to the safe house in Hamburg! ETA oh-seven-hundred hours. Out.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Can you hear something?” Alexis said to everyone.

“Na why, what is it?” Gaz said.

“I don’t know.” Alexis got up and walked over to the open side of the helicopter.

Warning lights flashed inside. “What is that?” Gaz asked.

Price looked out the other side “Incoming missile, hang on!” he shouted at them.

The missile hit, and the impact threw Alexis off her feet, forcing her to hang on to the landing skids. Nikolai tried to grab her hand but he couldn’t reach without being thrown himself. Alexis was finding it harder to hold on.

Nikolai shouted at her, but she just looked up at him and shook her head. “ALEXIS, DON’T YOU DARE!” He shouted again. There was no way that she could reach him, and she didn’t want to be squished by the helicopter either. They were fairly close to the ground now… she let go.

She was flung through the air; forced through some trees, which whipped across her face and arms. Colliding with the floor, everything went black…

“Your still in one piece, come on get up.” Price said helping Soap up. He turned to Gaz next “Casualty report.”

“Paulson and both pilots are dead sir…Alex… I don’t know.” He said looking away.

“What?” Price murmured.                                          

“It’s my fault… I just couldn’t reach her, then she let go” Nikolai said quietly.

“Everyone keep an eye out for her, there’s always a chance” He said to all of them.

As they continued there was no sign of her anywhere, Prices hopes of her being alive started to sink.

“Bravo Six, we’ll cover you all the way to the extraction zone. You’d better get moving.” The AC-130 FCO radioed Price.

“Roger that, Warhammer. We’re moving now. If you see anyone with a strobe light that isn’t with our group let me know where they are. Out.” He said to them.

With the AC-130’s help the rest of them started to move up. “Wildfire this is Bravo Six, be advised, we’re passing a large church and continuing up the main highway. Keep up the fire. Bravo Six out.” Price said to them.

“Wait! Bravo Six just north of your location we think there’s a strobe, we can’t see it clearly, might want to check it out.” They said to him.

“Team we’re heading north, now!” Price shouted at them.

They all moved north. Soap moved around the trees, and scuffed through the leaves. He couldn’t understand why they were there, until he tripped over something and landed on the floor. He looked to his side whilst getting up, and the blood drained from his face. “Sir, you might want to get over here.” He called over to Price.

“What?” He demanded. Soap just pointed to the ground on his left, at the unconscious body a few metres away.

“Alexis…” Prices voice trailed off as he ran over to her.

“Is she ok?” Soap asked him.

“She’s still alive, fuck knows how. We need to get out of here now. Let’s double time it you lot.” Price called. “Soap can you carry her for me, please.” He asked.

“Yes sir. I’ll keep her safe”


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis opened her eyes, her head pounded, and chest hurt. She couldn’t quite work out what she was next to. She tilted her head up to see Soap’s arm around her.

“Where am I?” she said quietly.

“You’re on the helicopter, your safe now.” Gaz said in return.

“You’re lucky that we found you. You’ve got a cracked rib, and you’ve cut your face all to shit.” Price said.

“Ok then, well my head hurts a bit, but I feel mostly fine.” She said.

“Just get some more rest, were heading back to base. They’ll make sure your all good” Price told her.

“You’re not going to take me off missions are you?” she asked.

“Na, you’re a tough old shit you’ll be fine, just… be more careful in the future, right?” he said smiling.

“Right” Alexis leaned back against Soaps arm and side, he was quite comfy.

Soap smiled and lent his head against hers.

After getting back to base Alexis was seen to by the medics. “You’re incredibly lucky, you know that.” One of them said.

“Yeah I know, there isn’t anything too serious, is there?” She answered.

“Well you hit your head pretty bad, but I think you’ll be ok, just try not to hit it again, and the same with your rib, we’ll give you some painkillers but I’m afraid that’s all we can do, try and rest up.” The doctor told her.

“Yeah, yeah, I will” though she thought that she had enough rest already.

She took the painkillers and headed up to her room, but she was interrupted by someone shouting her name.

“Hey, wait up!” it was Soap. _Can’t he see? I just want to be alone,_ she thought.

“What is it Soap?” she said once he had caught up to her.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright” He said feeling rejected.

“What do you think?” she snapped and then stalked off. Soap watched and then turned away and slowly walked to his billet.

 _I was only trying to be nice… Well she has had a shitty day, what do I do now anyway no-ones around,_ he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

Alexis took hold of his sleeve, and he turned around. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just… I don’t know.” She murmured.

“It’s ok Alexis…” He started.                         

“Call me Alex… John…” She smiled at him.

“Fine then, Alex, are you ok?” He asked again.

“Yeah I’m fine; the medics just gave me some painkillers” She told him.

“Is that all? You were out for quite some time, I had to carry you to the extraction zone” Soap said.

“You carried me?” She murmured.

“Yeah, Price told me to” He replied.

“Oh, ok then, well thanks for that” She smiled.

“Do you want to… watch a film, or something, everyone else is busy…” Soap said a little awkwardly.

Alexis looked at him for a bit, “Fine then, but I get to choose what.” She laughed and started walking towards the rec room. Soap smiled to himself then followed her.

They sat on the squishy sofa and put on the DVD of _Hot Fuzz_. They watched it together, Alexis smiling at it, but Soap couldn’t concentrate. _Should I put my arm around her, should I move closer to her? Why can’t I just stop thinking about her…_ he kept thinking.

As the film was ending Alexis started to feel sleepy even though it was only about 3pm, _probably should get some rest, it might make my head better, would John mind me going to sleep on him? I don’t really want to move…_ She thought. Feeling exhausted Alexis lent on Soaps shoulder and fell asleep.

Soap looked over at her when she lent on him, guessing that she was tired he turned the TV off and lent his head on hers. _I shouldn’t feel like this about you, I’ve only known you for a bit, maybe if you weren’t so damned pretty and nice to me._ He thought.

Later that evening Price got a message from Nikolai. “Gaz assemble the team, were going to Azerbaijan.”

“Yes sir, I hear it’s lovely this time of year…” He laughed. Gaz then looked around the base looking for Alexis and Soap, he eventually went in to the rec room; and was a bit surprised to see them together. “Not interrupting anything am I?” He said leaning in the doorway.

Soap just motioned to Alexis and whispered “She’s asleep”.

“Ohh well you look pretty comfy there mate, is there anything going on between you two?” He said quietly with a smile.

Soaps cheeks went a bit pink; he didn’t really know what to tell Gaz.

Gaz laughed, “I can see what’s happening here, you like her but she isn’t too interested?”

Soap looked at the floor “Yeah, don’t tell her though; it’ll just make stuff weird”.

“No worries mate, your secrets safe with me. Just wake her up in a bit; we need to go in about 30 minutes.” Gaz told him then left to find some others.

Soap looked at Alexis and brushed his chin on the top of her head, and Alexis snuggled in closer to him.

“Hey, Alexis?” he said fairly loudly. “Alex, we’ve got to go” He said again closer to her ear.

“Hmmm? Piss off, I’m comfy here…” She mumbled.

“Come on we’ve got to go and find Gaz” He said again.

Alexis stretched her arms, and opened her eyes a bit. She looked up to see Soap looking down at her with a smile. She soon realised how close she was to him, and quickly got up. “What are we doing then?” She asked.

“Gaz just came in and said that we were going in a bit” He said still looking at her.

“We’d better go and find him then.” She said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**02.00 Northern Azerbaijan.**

“Let’s go” Price said to the others, walking up to the Loyalist.

“Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him.” The Loyalist Private told him.

“Perfect. Move out.” Price signalled to the others to follow.

As they started to move they heard things from the village. “What the bloody hells going on up there” Gaz asked.

“It’s the Ultranationalists. They’re killing the villagers.” The Loyalist reported.

“Yeah, well not for long they’re not.” Gaz replied.

They continued up the hill and proceeded to check all the houses, all were empty.

“He must be in that one over there” Price said. They headed to the barn away from the village. “Remember we want Al-Asad alive. He’s no good to us dead.” Price said just before they breached the doors.

Upon entering Price threw Al-Asad to the ground, and started punching him.

“Why’d you do it? Where did you get the bomb?” He demanded. No reply. “Who then? Who? Give me a name.” Price continued.

A phone started to ring. “Sir, it’s his cell phone.” Gaz said picking it up, he threw it to him.

Price answered, listened, then turned and shot Al-Asad in the head.

“Who was that sir?” Gaz asked.

“Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev.” He said slowly.

Alexis gasped and breathed out a single word.“No”.

“Who is this guy?” Soap asked.

Price just looked at Alexis.

“You said he was dead.” She whispered, staring at the floor.

“I thought he was Alex, Macmillan as well.” Price spoke to her again. Soap just looked at Gaz confused.

“You may as well tell them then” She said.

Price explained to the others about the government assassination on Zakhaev in Pripyat. Alexis left half way through; she didn’t want to hear it again.

 About half an hour later Soap came outside and stood next to her by the fence.

“You know then?” She asked.

“Yeah Price told us everything… I didn’t know that you were Russian.” He smiled at her.

“Well that was the point. I can still speak it though, and it comes in quite handy actually” She smiled back.

“I can imagine, can you explain something for me?” He continued.

“That depends, what is it?” Alexis narrowed her eyes at him.

“How did they get you out of there? He didn’t go into too much detail, but it sounded pretty dangerous.” He said.

Alexis sighed, “Well just about all of the Ultranationalists knew who I was, and they wouldn’t do much to me, they looked after me more than Zakhaev ever did. So I could effectively go anywhere and I’d be fine, I’d done it before so when Price and Macmillan left, I could just follow where they had been and the soldiers wouldn’t get suspicious. It worked pretty well I just hid in one of the buildings next to the extraction zone and waited until the helicopter had landed, and then Price took me home.”

“Oh ok then, why keep it a secret?” he asked.

“That’s more than one thing you know” She smiled. “I just didn’t want anyone to judge me based on the fact that I was his daughter, and they might think that I was as crazy as him; especially people in the military who had heard of him. And I probably would have been taken by the Ultranationalists. Which I doubt would be fun.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy.” He said quietly.

Alexis looked at him for a moment. “Well that says a lot, you’re the one called _Soap_ after all” She said laughing.

“If you’re gonna start taking the piss then let’s get back to the others.” He pulled her towards the barn.

“I wasn’t taking the piss; anyway I’m quite happy here with you. We could just stay here for a bit, if you want…” She said softly, looking at the floor. When Soap didn’t answer within a few seconds “Well it doesn’t matter, if you don’t want too” Alexis turned and went to sit next to the fence.

Soap sat next to her almost instantly, “sorry for not answering, I just didn’t know what to say.”

Alexis looked at him, then lent on his shoulder. “It’s ok, I just felt kinda stupid.” She murmured.

“Well I just never expected you to ever ask me to, well just, I don’t know.” He stuttered.

“Why would you think that?” She said looking up at him.

“I don’t know… I just thought that…you seem much happier talking to Gaz and all the other soldiers and…” He trailed off.

“I’ve known Gaz for years; you think that I don’t like talking to you?” She asked him.

“Sometimes, I mean, I… I… just feel like, I find it hard to talk to you… and I say stupid things and then you feel like I’m a bit of a dick.” He stammered quietly.

Alexis looked at him again “I don’t think that, I think that you’re a really nice guy, who is just nervous. If it helps, a lot of people find it hard to talk to me, I think it’s because I’m a girl, and they just want to look all manly in front of me.”

“That’s not why I find it hard…” he said gently.

“Why then? You should be able to talk to me about anything, being your superior after all” She scooted around so she was sat facing him.

“I… I just…” at that moment he put his face in his hands and shook his head.

Alexis promptly leaned over and put her arms around him. “What is it? Is there something wrong with me?” She said softly in his ear.

“It’s not you, it’s just… I can’t stop thinking about you… I really like you.” He said almost inaudibly.

 Alexis smiled and lifted his head up. “Thank you for telling me…” she said, she then put her forehead on his and whispered, “I kinda like you too…”

Soap looked at her in disbelief, and then put his arms around her.

“I’m glad that you were the new guy” She said.

“Me too” He murmured.

“Oi, you two!” Gaz shouted over to them “Time to get our plan set up for tomorrow, you can kanoodle all you like later.”

Alexis rolled her eyes and got to her feet, Soap followed her and they went to help set things up.


	10. Chapter 10

That morning they were prepared and waited for the Ultranationalists to show up. Soon enough they arrived, and the attack began. All was going as planned to start with, when they had reached the extraction zone the Sea Knight pilot contacted Price, “Bravo Six the LZ is too hot, we cannot land at the farm! I repeat we CANNOT land at the farm, we’re picking up SAM sites all over these mountains.”

“That’s just great, where the hell are they gonna land now?!” Gaz shouted.

“Bravo Six we’ll try and land closer to the bottom of the hill” The pilot said.

“Is he taking the piss? We just busted our arse to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?” Gaz was really pissed off by this point.

“Forget it Gaz, we’ve got to get to the new LZ now! Soap, Alex take point! Go!” Price called to them.

With that they all sprinted to the bottom of the hill, trying to take out as many people as they could. All of them made it pretty quickly and got on to the helicopter.

Once back at the base joined by the US Marines they figured out what to do next. Price pointed at a picture and crossed out Al-Asad’s face.

“Well we got that bastard” Staff Sargent Griggs said to them.

“Still he’s not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate.” Price responded.

“Imran Zakhaev, huh? Mans a ghost, Intel says he’s gone underground” Gaz told them pointing to him.

“I’ve got a plan to find him” Price said pointing at the man next to him.

“Daddy’s boy” Griggs laughed.

“Zakhaev’s son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.” Price said. Alexis frowned, but she knew that he didn’t mean her. “Kamarovs got a location on him.”

“And the little punk’ll know how to find Zakhaev” Griggs said nodding.

Early the next morning they attacked an Ultranationalist patrol by a petrol station, after changing in to their uniforms they waited for Zakhaev’s son to turn up; a few hours later he showed up. They ambushed them soon after confirming it was him, but Zakhaev’s son drove into the tower, making Alexis, Soap, and Griggs fall.

“The targets making a run for it! Alexis, Soap, take Griggs and track him down. We’ll handle reinforcements, just go!” Price shouted to them. Alexis threw off her rifle, knowing that she could run more easily now. She sprinted after him; the Ultranationalists saw her, recognising who she was they held their fire; not understanding whether they should kill her or not. Soap and Griggs followed close behind, but went through the buildings avoiding most of the Russians fire.

Alexis followed him in to a five story building but waited for the others to catch up knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get out.

Soap ran and stood next to her, “He’s defiantly in here, right?” He said a bit breathlessly.

“Yeah, he’s there.” She replied.

Now they were all together again, Alexis continued going up the building until they reached the top where he was.

“I can put a bullet in his leg sir!” Griggs said.

“No! We can’t risk it, hold your fire.” Price told him.

“Wait!” Alexis shouted in Russian.

He looked at her, confused; as did everyone else.

“Alexis?” He said.

“Yeah, it’s me please, I only want to talk” She continued in Russian.

“Fine” He said reluctantly.

As Alexis went to sit next to him, Griggs looked at Price confused at what was going on.

“Ok enough of this” Griggs walked up to them pointing the gun at him. “Tell us where he is!” He shouted.

He stood up and said “I will never tell you anything” and then continued to shoot himself in the head.

Alexis stared at her brother’s body as it fell next to her. “He was going to tell me” She whispered.

“What?” Gaz said.

Alexis stood up and pulled Griggs’s face to hers, “He was going to tell me, and you fucked it up” She snapped at him, and then turned and walked over to Soap.

“And why would he tell you princess?” Griggs called after her.

Price answered instead, “He’s her brother”.

Griggs looked shocked and didn’t reply. “Come on you lot, it’s time to go.” Price told all of them.

Soap put him arm around her and walked with her to the helicopter, they sat down near the back away from the others.

“Was I wrong to do that?” She asked him.

“To do what, try and get him to talk? I don’t think so. If it was anyone else I don’t think we would have gotten close to him telling us.” Soap nudged her head with his.

“Ok then, after all of this is over, and if we’re still alive, do you want to come and get a drink with me?” She smiled at him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you this?” He laughed.

“Do you think that you would have been able ask me?” She said.

“Uhhh, maybe if I was already a bit drunk… but I think eventually… actually, na” He said.

“Is that a yes then?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s defiantly a yes” he looked at her smile, it made him feel happy.

Alexis turned to him and hugged him. “I knew that you’d say yes, but it’s nice to hear you say it” She said in to his shoulder.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, get a room you guys!” Gaz called to them and threw his jacket.

Soap just smiled and his cheeks went red. This made Alexis laugh, but she didn’t let him go.


	11. Chapter 11

Then next few missions went by quickly for Alexis. She just wanted this to be over now, but the only way this could be over is if Zakhaev was killed. But mostly she wanted this to end so that she could see Soap more; whether or not it would last didn’t matter her, he made her happy and she didn’t want to lose him just yet.

Now all they had to do was get out of there. Gaz cut through the traffic, but it didn’t deter the Russians following.

“There boxing us in!” Price shouted “Soap, Alex shoot them!”

With both her and Soap firing, most of them were taken out quickly. As soon as they had gotten in to the open again, a helicopter started shooting as well.

“Soap take that RPG and shoot the bastard!” Price yelled.

The helicopter kept moving, making any hit near impossible. But soon enough it stopped and turned away.

“The hinds buggered off” Price told them.

“Must have run out of ammo” Gaz said.

“Oh Shit! He’s about to take out that bridge!” Griggs called.

They all jumped out of the truck and tried to run across the bridge.

“This isn’t going to hold, move!” Price ordered all of them.

They all managed to get off the collapsing part of the bridge, but were met but Russian forces on the other side.

Gaz shouted down to command “Baseplate this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352! Request helicopter gunship support, over!”

“Working on it Bravo Five, Loyalist forces in the area may be able to assist. But we cannot confirm it at this time. Baseplate out”

“Useless wanker!” Gaz shouted.

“Gaz, give me a sitrep on those helicopters!” Price called over to him.

“We’re on our own sir!” He called back.

“Bravo team, this is Sergeant Kamarov. I understand that you need some help.” The radio sounded.

“Bloody good to hear from you mate!” Alexis told him.

“Standby, E.T.A three minutes”

 _Just three minutes, we can do this_ , Alexis thought.

“That tankers about to blow!” Griggs called to them all.

The explosion knocked all of them over, stunning Soap and Gaz. Alexis rolled over next to a car, looking back at all of them. She saw Griggs trying to move Soap out of the way, but he wasn’t quick enough. Griggs was killed, shot in his heart. She looked over to Price, clutching a wound.

She saw Zakhaev approaching Gaz; he’d started to wake up. He shot him in the head. A helicopter exploded in the background distracting them.

Alexis next saw Price sliding a pistol over to Soap. Awake now he fired three shots. Killing Zakhaev and the two men with him.

Alexis shut her eyes, _thank fuck this shits done…_

Kamarov's men picked them all up, and took them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about continuing the modern warfare's with this story line, but I wont guarantee anything.  
> Might do some one shots for after this has happened though.  
> Thanks for reading, Kudos to you :D


End file.
